A croquer
by Nibirue
Summary: REPUBLICATION. Une mauvaise blague de Peter a une conséquence inattendue. (UA avec loup-garou)


**REPUBLICATION**

Note : L'univers de TeenWolf ne m'appartient pas. Je fais que jouer avec.

Je remercie du fond du cœur Amalko pour son aide, son soutien, sa bêta-lecture et sa patience. Merci de perdre ton temps avec mes petits délires.

 **A CROQUER**

La porte s'ouvrit lentement ce qui rendit les bruits étouffés de la soirée en bas plus distincts. Des pas calmes s'approchèrent alors que la porte claquait doucement, atténuant de nouveau le brouhaha du rez-de-chaussée.

Derek se recroquevilla un peu plus dans son château fort, en serrant son livre contre lui. En fait, il s'était simplement installé sous le bureau de son père avec l'oreiller de sa mère et le couvre-lit molletonné de sa sœur.

Les pas s'arrêtèrent juste devant l'entrée de sa cachette et de suite, la personne s'accroupit pour le voir.

« Hé microbe ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais planqué là ? Sympa ton petit nid. »

« Laisse-moi tranquille tonton Peter. »

L'enfant en était encore au stade où il pensait que son oncle arrêterait de l'embêter simplement en lui demandant.

« Laisse-moi tranquille tonton Peter. » l'imita son parent.

Le sourire légèrement ironique, il reprit une voix normale tout en se penchant sur Derek pour lui attraper le bras. « C'est ta mère qui m'a demandé de venir te chercher. Elle veut que tu descendes au moins dire bonjour. »

« J'attends papa. »

« On t'a dit qu'il rentrait pas avant plusieurs jours, microbe. »

« C'est pas grave. Je préfère l'attendre ici quand même. »

« Les gosses. » marmonna exaspéré le frère de Talia. « Juste là pour vous pourrir la vie. Dire que je me suis laissé entraîner là-dedans. » L'adulte fixa un instant Derek, prêt à se débattre s'il insistait trop. « Si tu viens dire bonjour, je te montrerai un truc. » Derek l'observa, assez suspicieux. « Rien qui fait peur, promis. »

Derek resta méfiant, mais il était curieux, tous les enfants l'étaient, alors il sortit de sa cachette suivant son oncle qui était assez content d'avoir réussi son coup. C'était difficile de sortir le garçon du bureau de son père quand ce dernier était absent. Malgré les tentatives de socialisation de sa mère, Derek restait toujours un peu sauvage.

La réception annuelle de Talia était une coutume de la famille Hale incontournable, y étaient invitées tous les habitants au service de la communauté de Beacon Hills, petits comme grands. Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, Derek put voir sa mère en pleine discussion avec un couple d'inconnus. Un peu plus loin, sa sœur, jouait à faire la grande, imitant leur mère avec les enfants des invités. Derek ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait d'amusant ici. Il y avait trop de bruits, des drôles d'odeurs et plein d'inconnues qui voulaient l'embrasser en disant qu'il était 'trognon'. Son geste de recul pour retourner en sécurité dans la forteresse paternelle fut de suiteintercepté par Peter qui l'attrapa pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Mode furtif, microbe. »

Derek glissa son visage dans le creux du bras de son oncle, qui même s'il le taquinait souvent, l'aidait à esquiver les personnes un peu trop collantes. Il sentit les pas de Peter devenir plus rapides et ils furent vite enfermés dans une nouvelle pièce assez silencieuse. Derek redressa la tête ne voyant presque rien dans ce noir quasi total, mais il savait où son oncle l'avait mené. La petite bibliothèque du bas.

« C'est quoi que tu veux me montrer ? »

« Une machine à hurler. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Peter alluma soudain la lumière, l'enfant fut ébloui quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'ils se tenaient devant un couffin. Derek fit la moue.

« Oncle Peter, c'est un bébé. »

« Ca ressemble à un bébé, ça a l'odeur d'un bébé, mais cette petite bouille rose peut devenir une arme terrifiante. »

« Tu dis n'importe quoi. »

« Je peux le prouver. » Le bras libre de l'adulte fit bouger un peu le landau du bambin profondément endormi. Les deux spectateurs sur leurs gardes fixèrent le bébé qui se mit à téter plus vigoureusement son pouce avant de repartirdans ses songes. Peter fronça les sourcils avant de cette fois poser sa grande main sur le petit corps et le secouer, tout de même avec douceur.

La petite chose endormie fit une grimace, donnant furtivement un air satisfait à l'oncle, juste avant qu'elle ouvre deux grands yeux ambrés vifs et curieux qui se posèrent immédiatement sur Derek. Le rejeton sans crainte se mit à babiller avec enthousiasme sans pour autant lâcher son pouce, l'autre main se fermait et s'ouvrait comme cherchant à agripper quelque chose.

« Mince ! Celui-là est cassé. » s'exaspéra Peter.

« Il a pas l'air cassé. »

« Ne te fie pas à son air angélique, Derek. Jamais. Cette petite chose peut hurler pendant des heures, même la nuit. Elle est incapable de faire quelque chose d'elle-même alors, elle va accaparer tous les adultes qui la trouvent mignonne, va en faire ses esclaves. Elle va épuiser tout le monde. Ta maman n'aura plus le temps de te faire tes sandwichs au beurre de cacahuète, ni de te lire une histoire le soir. Tu ne seras plus le chouchou. Cette chose te piquera tous tes jouets et les cassera. Et ne compte pas sur ton père pour être de ton côté. Face à elle, même lui sera ensorcelé. »

La petite chose obnubilée par Derek continuait ses bruits de bouche dans sa direction. On aurait même dit qu'elle tendait la main vers lui.

« Regarde ! Tu vois. Elle essaye de t'amadouer toi aussi. Elle veut que tu la dorlotes. Il faut pas que tu te laisses avoir. Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? Elle est toute dodue et croquante. Je vais la dévorer pour te sauver. »

Peter posa son neveu sur ses pieds avant de s'approcher du bambin. Il ouvrit la couverture qui maintenait le bébé bien au chaud découvrant la chose dans une grenouillère bleu ciel gigotant dans tous les sens. « Tu penses que je dois commencer par ses petits pieds ou ses petites mains ? »

Peter sortit ses crocs s'approchant de plus en plus du bébé tout en restant concentré sur Derek, amusé de découvrir ses réactions. Ce dernier figé, les yeux écarquillés, semblait avoir le plus grand effarement de sa vie.

L'oncle stoppa brusquement son jeu redressant la tête en rentrant ses crocs, son visage tourné vers la porte. Il venait d'entendre, avec son ouïe de loup, sa sœur l'appeler. Il quitta la pièce tout en disant. « Bouge pas de là, microbe. »

Derek transformé en statue de sel jusqu'à maintenant, réagit au quart de tour dès qu'ils furent seuls. Il alla vérifier que le bébé, toujours aussi joyeusement enchanté de gazouiller pour lui, n'avait rien. Il se retrouva confronté à un dilemme. Peter connaissait toutes ses cachettes dans la maison. S'il voulait protéger le nourrisson, il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il ouvrit la porte-fenêtre avant de prendre le tout-petit dans ses bras, avec énormément de précaution, pour s'enfuir dans les bois.

Il avait couru. C'est tout ce dont il se rappelait. Il avait couru sous les balbutiements du bambin apparemment heureux de la promenade. Derek ne s'était pas perdu. Il connaissait cette forêt. Sa mère lui avait appris très tôt à s'y repérer. Elle lui avait également montré quelques cachettes rien qu'à eux et il savait déjà quelle serait la mieux. Il s'enfonça dans la tanière avec son précieux chargement. L'entrée était trop petite pour qu'un adulte puisse s'y glisser.

« Chutt ! Chutt ! Tonton Peter entend de super loin, mais personne viendra te croquer ici. Et puis même, ça se peut pas parce que j'ai des grandes griffes, regarde. Maman dit que je suis déjà fort. »

Derek sortit ses petites griffes, assez fier de lui. Le bébé eut un léger sursaut au bruit que cela provoqua, pourtant son premier réflexe fut de prendre dans sa petite main l'index de Derek comme s'il s'agissait d'un jouet.

Les yeux de Derek s'illuminèrent dorés au contact sans qu'il puisse rien y faire, une vision s'infiltrant dans sa tête. Il se voyait lui grand, très grand, comme son papa, le visage transformé en loup-garou. Sa maman avait enfin réussi à lui apprendre alors ? Il tenait par la taille un garçon brun au sourire hypnotisant et dont les grains de beauté parsemant le visage lui firent bien comprendre qu'il s'agissait du même bébé. Le jeune Derek écarquilla les yeux alors qu'il se vit grand embrasser à pleine bouche le garçon brun.

« Beurk ! On va mettre la langue et tout ? C'est dégoutant. »

La vision s'évanouit alors que le bambin se mettait à rire comme s'il avait compris.

« Derek ? »

Le petit bout dans ses bras lâcha son doigt, eut un grand bâillement, mit son pouce en bouche et se rendormit aussi sec alors que Derek enfant redressait la tête pour voir une partie de la tête de sa mère à l'entrée de sa cachette.

« Maman ! »

« Tout va bien mon grand ? J'étais inquiète. » Sa mère tourna la tête de l'autre côté et il l'entendit dire à d'autres personnes. « Ils n'ont rien. Tous les deux. » Elle revint lui parler. « Tu veux bien sortir ? Les parents aimeraient bien récupérer leur enfant. » Derek hésita quelques secondes. « Tu n'as rien à craindre. Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ? »

« Maman ? Les adultes, ils dévorent pas les bébés, hein ? »

Dehors, il entendit quelques rires et quelques raclements de gorges gênés, même sa mère lui sourit tendrement.

« Mon cœur, c'est une façon de parler. C'est parce qu'on a envie de les embrasser à tout bout de champ, alors on dit qu'on pourrait les dévorer, les croquer, mais on parle de bisous. »

Talia put voir la plus grande des stupéfactions sur le visage de son fils. Derek tout enfant qu'il fût n'était pas dupe. Tonton Peter ne parlait pas de bisous tout à l'heure. Il en était sûr.

Sa mère lui tendit la main. « Je te promets que personne ne fera de mal à ce bébé. »

Il avait toute confiance en Talia alors doucement, il sortit de sa cachette toujours le bambin dans les bras. La tension perceptible de tous ces adultes autour de lui le fit se coller aux jambes de sa mère, sa tête s'enfouissant dans son ventre arrondi portant la vie.

« Je suis désolée, Adjoint Stillinski. Je pense que c'est de ma faute. Sa petite sœur doit arriver et on vient d'apprendre que la compagne de mon frère aussi est enceinte. C'est le principal sujet de conversation ces derniers temps. On arrête pas de lui dire qu'il devra protéger les bébés. »

Ce fut une femme avec le même sourire que le garçon brun qu'il avait vu dans sa vision qui s'approcha d'eux s'accroupissant pour être à sa hauteur. « Je te remercie d'avoir protégé Mischief, Derek. Il va avoir grand besoin d'un ami fort comme toi. » Elle tendit les bras, Derek accepta de se décoller un peu de sa mère pour aller lui rendre son fils. « Merci ! » Elle observa un instant son rejeton profondément endormi. « Je vois que la balade ne l'a pas perturbé. Il n'y a pas grand-chose qui le dérange en même temps, tant qu'on le laisse babiller. » C'est quand elle essaya de se relever avec Mischief dans les bras que tout le monde put voir que le bébé tenait fermement de sa main libre le tee-shirt de Derek, refusant de le lâcher. « Ah tiens ! » s'en amusa Claudia. « Le coup de foudre est réciproque on dirait. » Tous les adultes se mirent à rire sans que Derek en comprenne la raison.

Personne n'avait reparlé de l'incident. Il faut dire que les jours suivants avaient été très houleux. Cora avait surgi légèrement prématurément, Papa avait dû rentrer en catastrophe. Et même si ce n'était pas au point de vouloir la dévorer, Derek devait admettre que Peter avait raison. Qu'est-ce que ça criait fort un bébé. Il préférait celui qui gazouillait franchement. Bon là, ça allait, Cora aimait les promenades en poussette, d'ailleurs c'était un des rares moments où elle hurlait pas. Ça arrivait même que Papa aille la promener la nuit pour laisser le reste de la maison dormir. C'était super les longues promenades avec Maman. Laura voulait jamais venir alors, ils étaient que tous les deux, enfin presque que tous les deux, mais quand Cora dormait, elle était pas embêtante. Ils étaient en train de longer le parc. Maman passait toujours par le parc espérant qu'il voudrait aller jouer avec les enfants de son âge. Non, il préférait rester avec elle, même si elle répétait souvent d'un air triste qu'elle aimerait qu'il se fasse des amis. Il savait qu'il en aurait des amis, des vrais, mais pas de suite parce que ses amis à lui, ils seraient extraordinaires.

« Oh ! » s'exclama Talia soudainement. « Regarde qui il y a là-bas. »

Sa mère accéléra le pas sans distancer son fils pour rejoindre la personne qu'elle avait repérée. Derek, lui, ce fut les babillements qui le firent aller plus vite. Les deux femmes se saluèrent et se mirent à discuter comme si elles étaient de grandes amies. Derek savait qu'elles se connaissaient à peine, la discussion était pleine de banalités même si Derek ne savait pas encore ce que c'était. La mère de Mischief lui dit bonjour. Il fut content qu'elle essaye pas de le couvrir de bisous.

La conversation principale se porta vite sur Cora. Elle pesait tant, avait quinze jours d'avance sur la date prévue, enfilait x biberons par jour et utilisait un nombre impressionnant de couches. Mouais, il voyait pas ce qui y avait d'intéressant là-dedans. Lui se pencha sur la poussette de Mischief qui gloussa immédiatement en l'apercevant. Ses deux petits bras tendus vers lui refaisant ce geste d'ouvrir et fermer les paumes avec toujours cette façon de gazouiller comme s'il tentait de lui parler. Derek souleva doucement la couverture pour vérifier que personne n'avait tenté de manger un bout du bébé. C'était bon, il avait l'air entier.

Le jeune loup observa les deux femmes comme on regarde un match de tennis passant de l'une à l'autre. Elles continuaient leur discussion sans se préoccuper d'eux. Mischief serait plus en sécurité avec Maman et lui tout de même. Cora, c'était déjà une petite louve. Il le savait, Papa s'était extasié parce que même sans dent apparemment, elle mordait fort. Derek hésita encore un peu avant de se décider. Il prit dans ses bras le petit garçon toujours heureux. Il se demandait s'il lui arrivait de pleurer, lui. Ça devait pas être souvent. Les deux poussettes étaient presque collées l'une à l'autre. Il eut de la chance, celle de Cora était plus grande en serrant un peu on y glissait facilement deux bébés. Derek fit l'échange tranquillement, sans se stresser, n'oubliant pas de rendre la peluche préférée de sa sœur, devant les deux femmes qui ne se rendirent compte de rien. Le jeune loup fit même un petit bisou sur la joue de Cora.

« On viendra te voir tous les jours au parc. » murmura Derek.

Le jeune loup l'air de rien retourna près de sa mère, donnant son doigt à Mischief qui le serra dans sa petite main, gazouillant encore plus guilleret. Cora lui en voudrait pas, elle était gentille la dame.

Il croyait vraiment avoir réussi son coup. Les deux femmes se séparèrent sans s'en rendre compte, tout fonctionna bien les premiers pas. Talia se stoppa subitement. Ce qui l'avait trahi ? Cora gazouillait et Cora n'était pas un bébé qui gazouillait.

« Derek ? Pourquoi... » La louve se pencha sur les deux enfants remarquant de suite l'échange de bébés et l'attachement particulier qu'avaient les deux garçons.

« C'est la deuxième fois, mon cœur. Raconte-moi ce qui se passe. »

« Faut qu'on le protège, Maman. Il va se faire dévorer, et pas avec des bisous, il sait pas se protéger en hurlant comme tonton Peter m'a dit. »

« C'est Peter qui t'a mis cette idée qu'on mangeait les bébés humains ? Il va m'entendre. »

Talia prit Mischief dans ses bras, voulant le rendre à sa mère biologique. Elle se figea une longue seconde avant que son visage légèrement énervé se radoucisse, mais Derek sentit un peu l'odeur de l'inquiétude chez sa mère. Maman avait toujours cette odeur quand Papa partait en voyage d'affaire.

« Claudia ! » La dame brune pas encore très loin se tourna vers eux. « Mon fils a encore fait des siennes. » La mère de Mischief jeta un coup d'œil dans sa poussette et revint en riant un peu. Elles échangèrent leurs deux bébés, bras à bras et sans crier gare, Talia poussa son fils dans le dos.

« Derek ! Excuse-toi s'il te plait. »

« Mais Maman. »

« Tu t'excuses. »

« Pardon Madame Stiyistin d'avoir piqué votre bébé. » Derek tourna la tête vers sa maman. Elle n'avait pas l'air très en colère, mais tenait apparemment à ce que les excuses soient bien faites.

« Et ? »

« Je ne le ferai plus. »

« Je te pardonne, Derek. Ta maman a insisté parce qu'il faut que tu saches que les bébés ont vraiment besoin de leur maman et leur papa quand ils sont tout petits comme ça. » lui répondit la mère de Mischief. Elle ne semblait pas du tout en colère, elle. « Tu veux lui faire un bisou pour lui dire au revoir ? »

Derek hésita un petit peu, mais finalement sous le regard étonné des deux femmes, il posa un petit smack sur les lèvres du bébé très heureux.

« J'apprendrai à faire les bisous. » murmura le garçon seulement pour Mischief.

Claudia et Talia se fixèrent étonnées, s'attendant à ce que Derek fasse un baiser sur la joue du bambin. La louve d'autant plus qu'elle savait combien il détestait ça.

« Au revoir, Derek. A bientôt. »

Claudia et Mischief s'éloignèrent d'eux, le bébé gazouillant sans nul doute rien que pour son ami, comme s'il avait plein de choses importantes à lui dire.

Talia avait reposé Cora dans sa poussette et vint s'accroupir contre Derek voulant le réconforter, glissant sa main dans ses cheveux fournis.

« Derek, je sais que tu aimes beaucoup ce bébé, mais il sera plus en sécurité avec sa famille. »

« Pas celui-là, Maman. Il est spécial. »

« Oui, mon grand. J'ai remarqué son étincelle. Elle est magnifique. Elle va rester en sommeil plus longtemps entourée d'humains. C'est plus sûr pour lui, mais il s'est déjà attaché à toi. Elle t'appellera quand ce sera le bon moment. »

« Dans combien de dodos, maman ? »

« Soit pas trop pressé de grandir, mon cœur. Crois-moi. Il t'attendra tout autant que toi. »

FIN


End file.
